Justice League
The Justice League is made up of the greatest heroes on Earth. In 2010, Batman was the leader of the Justice League, having been formally elected. However, he was not the only leader that the League has ever had. Other than the leader, all members of the Justice League are considered equals. History Early history The Justice League was founded around 2003, after seven heroes'—Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Hal Jordan|Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Aquaman' and Martian Manhunter—had to work together to defeat an Appellaxian invasion. They were initially based in the Secret Sanctuary, a cave hollowed out in Mount Justice by Superman and Hal Jordan|Green Lantern. They did not go public with their alliance at first. In 2006, the League had expanded to ten members—Green Arrow, Hawkman and Hawkwoman had joined. Around this time, the Joker discovered the location of the Sanctuary, and attacked Snapper Carr and the League insideThe League went public shortly after. Six new members joined the group, and a new hideout was chosen: the orbiting Watchtower satellite, although they also used the Hall of Justice as a front for tourists and the media. 2010 Happy Harbor July 8, 2010 With the foundation of the Team, the League focused on the bigger issues, and stole the limelight so their former sidekicks could operate on the sly. Litchfield County August 3, 2010 07:30-20:30|EDT After Green Arrow and Black Canary encountered Amazo in rural Connecticut, half the League, including the powerhouses Superman and Captain Atom, responded. Their presence nearly proved disastrous as Amazo was able to copy all their powers. Eventually, the android was dismantled. Mount Justice October 1, 2010 18:13|EDT With the Injustice League's plant creatures sprouting up all over the world, Batman made sure the entire Justice League fought them to draw attention away from the Team as they went for the Injustice League's headquarters in the Louisiana bayou. They eventually made their way there too to force them to surrender. The Watchtower November 25, 2010 06:54|EST All sixteen active members of the League (including Doctor Fate replacing Zatara) convened in the Watchtower to discuss expanding the League to new members. Icon, Blue Devil, Guy Gardner, Atom, Plastic Man and Red Arrow were considered, as well as members of the Team and Rocket. The membership of Captain Marvel and Doctor Fate was also put to a vote. The League voted and unanimously ratified the results. Washington, D.C. December 30, 2010 09:16|EST Icon, Atom, Plastic Man and Red Arrow were officially inducted to the Justice League at the Hall of Justice. The Watchtower December 30, 23:46|EST With the help of their inside operative Red Arrow, the Light enslaved the entire League with Starro-tech|their echinoderm biotech. The Watchtower December 31, 23:16|EST The Team created an cure-tech|antidote and vaccine, and after a pitched battle, liberated the entire League from Savage's control. The League was under mind control for a little over a day. While most of that time was accounted for, six members (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, John Stewart and Hawkwoman) were missing for 16 hours. In that time, they attacked the planet Rimbor, boldly declaring who they were and that they should be feared. 2011 After the incident in which the whole the whole Justice League was temporarily under the control of the Light, the Justice League decided it was best to create a brand new covert team, named The Titans. Roster Founders * Aquaman (King Orin/Arthur Curry) * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Flash (Barry Allen) * Hal Jordan * Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) * Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) * Wonder Woman (Princess Diana) Other members * Atom (Ray Palmer) (inducted on December 30, 2010) * Black Canary (Dinah Lance) * Captain Atom (Nathaniel Adams) * Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) * Doctor Fate (Nabu) (replaced Zatara, officially inducted on December 30, 2010) * Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) * John Stewart (John Stewart) * Hawkman (Katar Hol) * Hawkwoman (Shayera Thal) * Icon (inducted on December 30, 2010) * Plastic Man (inducted on December 30, 2010) * Red Tornado (John Smith) Support staff * Catherine Cobert: the League's public affairs officer. Former members * Zatara (Giovanni Zatara): after the Helmet of Fate on November 6, 2010 he was listed as "on leave" * Red Arrow (Roy Harper clone): (inducted on December 30, 2010) left the Justice League to search for Speedy on his own. Allies * The Titans: acts as the League's covert ops unit on the West Coast. * The Team: acts as the League's covert ops unit. * Adam Strange: is a scientist at STAR Labs who maintains the League's Zeta-Beam technology. Designation numbers Each member of the Justice League has a membership number, which is read out when they enter restricted areas of the Hall of Justice. With the exception of the seven founders, who have designations 01 to 07, these designations indicate the order of the members' induction into the League. The following numbers are known: * 02 – Batman * 04 – Flash * 06 – Aquaman * 07 – Martian Manhunter * 08 – Green Arrow * 11 – Zatara * 13 – Black Canary * 15 – Captain Marvel * 16 – Red Tornado * 17 – Doctor Fate * 18 – Atom * 19 – Plastic Man - His designation has not (yet) been revealed on the show, but 19 is the only number not used by any of the other five inductees that make up numbers 17-21; * 20 – Icon * 21 – Red Arrow